Id3db
Lets call it "id3tags for Malayalam songs" See what wikipedia says about it "ID3 is a metadata container most often used in conjunction with the MP3 audio file format. It allows information such as the title, artist, album, track number, or other information about the file to be stored in the file itself." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ID3_tag Now most of our music collections does not have this information and even if it has it is not available in Malayalam. Having this information available to you helps you in organising your digital music collection. So what is the solution proposed? The idea is to collect the information about the Malayalam albums and movies in a collaborative manner similar to wikipedia. cd cover image would be nice to have. This would include a web based interface to enter information and access control to make sure the quality and correctness of the information. The technology will be perl/python/php/asp/jsp... any scripting language of your choice. The database backend will be MySQL or postgres. This data will be stored in a data base making it easy to search for a particular artist, album/movie, year, song title easier. There will be a component to export this data into a portable fomat say xml. The second part is a plugin to the popular media players to allow them to use this data base to update their music collection. We will have a plugin for Rhythmbox and Amarok and may be others as well. This plugin will offer an option to look for the metadata and update. I guess we will use C/C++ for these plugins. May be other languages might also be available. We can divide the project into three components Data Collection 1) Collect the data and store it in a database - web based front end which requires web hosting with database. Searching and exporting 2) Searching the database and allow one to export it to a file. We will provide a web service interface for using our database from any application. Updating the collection 3) Update the actual music files - mp3 and ogg (another format similar to mp3 but Free as in Freedom and not encumbered by patents). This will be a plugin to existing media players or can be a stand alone application. User can search for # a particular title and get all details about it # an album/movie and get details of all the songs in it # an artist and get details about all the movies/albums It would be nice if we can update sites like coolgoose/cooltaod with these information. Let me know if you would like to work on this. I would like to get this done so if you are not interested in this talk to your friends and see if anyone is interested. We will look into other ideas only if you think this one is not interesting. Feel free to ask me any more info you need. If you think the scope is too big for a project, we can split this into components and one team each can work on one of these components. * Lets work on a xml schema here References * ID3 tag main site * Vorbis Comment